The Curse of The Panther
by YukiWong
Summary: A young girl named Michelle suddenly finds herself in a new world, filled with Demigods and Monsters. She finds two new friends who are willing to help her along the way. Michelle finds out that she is the Daughter of Hades and she has to go on 12 quests to somehow cure her curse, The Curse of The Panther.
1. Warning

The Curse of the Panther

Warning

Dear young demigod,

We have received a important recording from three heroic demigods. This is a very brief transcript. We are sorry because you might want to brace yourselves after reading this. Your life is going to get much more... complicated after this. You will find how to survive quests, to recognize gods, and to kill monsters.

If any more recordings fall into our hands, We will relay them to you straight away.

Best wishes to you.


	2. Prologue

MICHELLE

Prologue

I think Miss Pitts hates me or something. Because this morning I got expelled for refusing to go to Geometry. Its just studying stupid shapes! What's so interesting about that?!

"You are so stubborn, Michelle Sapphire!" She screamed.

Then I remembered screaming back at her about boredom and she was like "NO! You must go! You caused enough trouble Missy! Why can't you be like your innocent classmates or what you were before!" But this time, her form flickered and became a stern, cold but beautiful woman. She wore a goatskin cloak and in her hand was a lotus flower. Then it became old, ugly, Miss Pitts again.

The truth is, I don't remember anything about what I was before. It was one day I found myself sleeping in geometry and didn't know anything. I only remembered that my name was Michelle Sapphire and I was EXTREMELY bored. And as I said, Miss Pitts hates me so she made my sorry life more sorry. I don't know why she hated me but she is a sadist devil.

So, yeah, I got expelled again from school. Miss Pitts sent a letter home about "Misbehavior and Talking Back, Screaming and Yelling at Teachers." But, I don't have a home. I live in a landfill, garbage and stealing to survive. Whenever something had to be signed by my 'parents', I just signed it myself. I only had enough money for school cause I found money easily. I'd walk by someone and their money would fly to me. Weird, right? But the person wouldn't even notice. So that made it weirder. Then after I'm 5 meters away from the person, they would notice and be like OMG! call 911! And I would be like No! Get me out of here! and run. So that was extremely weird. And it happened every time.

"Are you listening to me young lady!?" Miss Pitts screamed in my ear.

"Geez, do you take screaming lessons or something?" I said while rubbing my ear.

"This is exactly what I mean! You talk back and blabber nonsense! You have to go to stricter Schools!" Miss Pitts screamed again.

"Like I'm not in a strict one already."

"Shut up you idiot! Here!" Miss Pitts threw me some brochure. "Go to this school. I can not tolerate you any longer! And-" she ended her stupid speech with an ear/window shattering scream. Then she stormed away, literally, because a lightning storm surrounded her. But no one noticed but me. I really hate that.

I went to my dumpster trying to hide in the shadows. That was easy. I had some way with tunnels. It all started when when it was the first day (meaning the day I met Geometry. I used to have a happier life... which never happened but lets pretend and imagine it... yup, I can't imagine it) when I found a gopher hole and wishing I could fit. Then the hole grew bigger, just so I could fit. And the tunnels manufactured themselves for my needs. I darted to my little shack and opened the pamphlet. Mount Olympia it read. Boarding school for special needs students. I didn't like the feeling. Oh well. I thought. I'm going to need a school for next term.


	3. Chapter 1

MICHELLE

Chapter 1

So here is how the beginning of my miserable life number two began. When I finally got to Mount Olympia I was welcomed by a crazy, tin-can eating man (if that was the principal, I wouldn't be looking forward to this). I was like what the hell!? Am I hallucinating?! I knew Miss Pitts would drive me crazy someday, but I am too young to act drunk! (Maybe to die would be better?) So I stiffly turned around and rubbed my eyes and muttered: this is just a dream, this is just a dream repeatedly.

"Well?! What are you waiting for!? Get inside Brat!" the man grumbled as he chewed up a tin can.

"First, I am not getting inside with a stranger. Second, MY NAME IS NOT BRAT , it's Michelle Sapphire, And third, are you the principal?" I said.

"Well looks like you've got some spunk in you, Brat. I like that." the man laughed and opened a door. "My name is Mr. Furman. Nice to meet you." Mr. Furman said with a completely different attitude from earlier. "I am the vice principal of Mount Olympia. The principal is Apollo Shou. or Mr. A."

I just dumbly muttered huh with a stupid expression. Just then a bright flash appeared and a person wearing a belly shirt flashed in with a "I love you GaGa!" written across it and some trousers that were WAY too fat for him and was hanging WAY too low for my comfort, and messy golden blonde hair covered his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Michelle." The man said. "You must be my new student. Oh! I have never seen such a beautiful girl in my life! The sight of you brings tears into my eyes like a everlasting fountain! Ohh! Is this...perhaps...love?!" Then he rushed to my side and kissed my hand. "Father! No need to worry about me anymore! I have found true love!"

What is he talking about?! True love!? Is he mental or something?! I wondered.

"My lady, it's an honor to meet you!" he gasped while holding my hand.

"And it is my worst nightmare to meet you. Do you need to go to the mental hospital?" I asked. Suddenly he was in a corner sulking and growing mushrooms in a closet! "Um... are you alright!? Do you want me to take you to the nice white building with the 'Mental Hospital' sign?! And lead you into a room called 'Emergency Hospital?!'" I required while sweat dropping.

"Ahh! This must be the trials of love! Alright Aphrodite! I will win against anything that you put in my way! He declared with sparkles in his eyes.

Wow! That was a fast recovery! I thought.

"I am Apollo! God of music, light, truth, and oracles. I'm also the most handsome god ever!" He said as he left the room.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Handsome?" I couldn't stop laughing. Even Mr. Furman looked better than apollo. And with his crying and yelping about 'true love.' Well I'd never. Apollo was never dating me. "Wait, Apollo, God of the Sun? Greek myths are real?"

"Hold it there missy." Mr. Furman said. "You dare to call me a myth?"

"Not you! Apollo and his muses, creatures, you know, Satyrs."

Mr Furman coughed. He started to take off his pants. I screamed. "Please Mr. Furman! Don't scar me for life!"

"Fine," He muttered. He started to take off his shoes. I nearly fainted. He didn't have feet. He had hooves. The mountain goat hooves. I was so dumb. His name said it all. Mr. FURman.

"Now Missy, you listen there, no one here is going to call me 'goat' or 'sheep' or 'monster' or I will chop your head off! Mr. Furman shouted in my face.

"What about creature?"

"Shut up you idiot! Even Athena couldn't teach you anything!"

"You mean THE Athena!?"

"No duh Sherlock! Of course I would be talking about Athena, I mean who has a child named Athena!?"

"Well, actually, I have this friend back in Mount Pleasant-"

"Whatever, the point is ALL greek myths and legends are real."

"Even the pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows myth?!"

"Umm... I don't think they have that... Well anyways, Mickle, welcome to Mount Olympia and if you have any questions, please don't bother asking me or that idiot with a creepy obsession with Lady Gaga."

"First, MY NAME IS NOT 'MICLE', Second, there is NO way I am ever going to talk to that retard ever again, And third, could you please do me a favour and file a complaint for me about certain principles (coughApollocough) being pedophilles and to immediately fire him."

Mr. Furman sighed. He looked at my still very puzzled expression. His expression softened. "Here, I'll let two students tour you around." He whistled. Immediately, two chinese girls came running in. "Hello Kat. Hello Yuki. Can you please tour Miche around?(again, NOT MY NAME!) she's new here." And then turned and left.


	4. Chapter 2

MICHELLE

Chapter 2

If someone told me a day ago that I would have a crazy, hyper, anger-management-issues, and trying-to-kill-your-friend syndrome girl pouncing on me and a girl who tries to kill a god everyday be my friend…...well I would report you to the hospital for emergency mental health check-up. But if you had told me now, I would have heeded the warning, for a girl ran out and pounced on me then almost squeezed me to death with a Death-Hug and then shouted in my ear and made it bleed.

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!~ WHAT'S YOUR NAME!~ MY NAME IS YUKI!~ WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE COLOUR!~ MINE IS BLACK AND WHITE!~DO YOU HAVE A FAVOURITE ANIMAL!?~ MINE IS THE SNAKE!~ SO ARE YOU NEW HERE?~ ARE YOU?~ YOU LOOK CONSTIPATED!~ DO YOU NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM?!~ DO YOU HAVE CRUSH?~ WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE DRINK!~" shouted a girl with black combat boots, black fishnet leggings, black shorts with a white and red cloud in the corner, a purple shirt with a 'Come to the Dark side, we have cookies!' logo, a black and white jacket with cow patterns on it that was open, a chain necklace with a black pendant on it. She had ruby red eyes that looked like liquid amber when the light hit it and glows blood red or onyx black when she is angry and long dark black hair with dark almost unseeable purple highlights up to her waist.

"Ignore her, most of the time she's like this until she turns 'black'. Hi! My name is Kat! Nice to meet you! And Yuki, stop shouting in the poor girl's ears or else you will break them." Said a girl with brown eyes that occasionally looked grey, and had long, Jet black hair with hot pink tips that looked awkward as her hair was in a ponytail, pink glasses and a orange t-shirt that said camp half-blood on it. She also wore ripped up jeans. She fiddled with her necklace, a Three pointed trident with a small heart in the center, that was glowing blue.

"Ummm... first of all, my name is Michelle,my favourite colour is green, my favourite animal is a crow, yes, I'm new here, I don't have a crush, my favourite drink is coke, and I AM NOT CONSTIPATED AND I DON'T NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! " I shouted.

"Whoa! Calm your freaking hormones!" the girl called Kat bellowed. "Yuki's always like that. Um..." She looked at Yuki nervously "Let's go meet your peers!"

Kat turned around to find Yuki glaring at her. Then Yuki launched herself at Kat. "You're a big meanie!" Yuki screamed while punching Kat on the head. "I'm not always like this!"

Sorry to say, but Yuki was kind of crazy.(and hyper) And I felt bad for Kat. "Yuki, YOU CALM YOUR HORMONES!" I screamed, hoping that I wouldn't get the "Black Yuki Treatment" then Yuki turned and glared at us.

Kat freed a hand and thrust it to the water fountain in the room. It exploded. A tidal wave washed everything out of then quickly vanished mysteriously.

"Whoa! how did you do that!?" I wondered as I gasped in amazement.

"It's plain awesome Poseidon skill." Kat grumbled. "I'm the daughter of Poseidon." she added.

"Poseidon is awesome! But you are not!" Yuki yelled in annoyance and then she calmed down. "You are a big idiot!"

"That's what you are, Yuki!" Kat replied.

"How can a daughter of Athena not be smart?"

"I don't know how Athena could have a idiotic child! You made the greek records as the only idiotic daughter of Athena!"

"I'm the best in my cabin, if not school! And I'm way better than you. You're just bluffing.~" Yuki replied calmly.

"Your mom's Athena!" I cried, shocked to the brim. "Can you weave? Can Kat surf really well?"

"Yeah and you better believe it!" Yuki shouted. "And yes, she can surf VERY well."

"Yeah, I've surfed standing on one hand backwards and once I gave Yuki a piggy back ride with her screaming 'I want to do this again once we get off! Weeee!' at the top of her lungs and making my ear bleed! And I know right!? I couldn't believe it too because she's so violent I thought she was the daughter of Ares or Nemesis!" Kat recalled.

"Excuse me girls, but you need to hurry up and get to your class right now!" A man in a expensive looking suit said.

"Um... Mr. Marr" Kat protested. "We are showing Michele around. Mr. Furman told us during Gym! I was about to beat-"

"Well you should do it later because the first and second period has passed!" ushered.

"What's in the first and second period?" I asked Mr. Marr

"Math and Social"

"Thank god I missed that." I sighed in relief

"Shut up Mr. Marr. I'll come as soon as possible. Umm... Mich, Let's meet a few people." Kat said.

"Please , can we have some time to do it now? I will make sure that those two do their homework later since I already finished them and know the instructions." Yuki said calmly and politely.

"Wow, I never knew Yuki was like this!" I said once the teacher was out of earshot.

"She only acts like this in front of a teacher or a stranger. She is a bit more carefree and mischievous(and childish) when she is around friends but also is polite when she calms down in front of us. And is quite... interesting and...other things when talking to other guy's she respects, knows and doesn't hate." Kat corrected.

"I am your friend?!" I cried in amazement.

"Yeah! Of course! See? Look how quickly we became your friends! We can sense you are a good person." Kat said

Almost as if to prove her point, Yuki smiled and winked at Kat. "So where are we going first? Oh, Kat are you going to show Mich the Hypnos cabin? Or are you just going so you can see Sebastian?"

"Shut up! Kat said in embarrassment. "Lets, um... go to the Hypnos cabin! Since you suggested it Yuki and-um-yeah, that."

I figured not to ask Kat anyway. We walked down the school's worn hallways. I noticed little things in the room. A bullet mark, scratches from a knife. I suddenly didn't feel so great. Soon, after many twists and turns, we arrived at the Hypnos dorm.

"Don't fall asleep when you are in here." Kat and Yuki warned stimultanly.

I nodded in response as Kat's necklace glowed brighter as she opened the door.

We cautiously looked inside. the room looked like a log cabin. there was soft piano music coming from the corner of the dorm. A tall guy with glasses was playing Assassin's Creed. I guessed that was Sebastian. He had brownish, blondish hair. He must have heard us come in for he paused his game.

"Well?" He looked at Kat, who blushed a bright red and started stuttering under her breath and he looked confused, then looked at me. "Hey Kat, come in, who's this new girl?"

"Hey Seb's, what's up. Yuki said.

"Nothing much, what about you people? Tell me about this new girl."

"Oh," Kat seemed ever so embarrassed. "This is Michelle, Sebbie. Umm... Michelle, this is Sebastian. Umm.. I-I-I'm sort of fine-ish."

"Heh heh! Sebbie? Aww! What a cute name!" Yuki snickered as she nudged and winked at poor Kat.

Kat clenched her fists. I decided to save her from embarrassment.

"Hey Sebastian, What does Hypnos do? Are you a demigod?"

Sebastian laughed. "Dude, everyone here is a demigod. Kat have you told Michelle that?"

Kat turned blood red. "Y-yeah, she just forgot because she has short term memory. Wait! No! Wait! Yeah! I mean, sorry Michelle."

"Its ok Kat." I said because I felt sorry for her. Hey, everyone has those moments! Well, not everyone... but most people do.

"And Hypnos, my dad, is the god of sleep. so I can do-"

Kat's eyes widened. "Centaur poop. Don't you dare-" the toilet exploded.

"Sleep powers!" He yelled and waved his hands.

Suddenly, my eyelids got heavy. Yuki was struggling to stay water flowed towards us. Kat slumped towards us, Shoving Yuki and I towards the wall just as the water rushed right by us.I remember shouting, snoring, shoving and water. I also remember dozing off.


	5. Chapter 3

MICHELLE

Chapter 3

"Ugh, where am I? I slowly woke and sat up. "Huh?" I looked around and all I could see was a white ceiling with white luminous lights across it. Then I suddenly remembered the day's events as it came rushing back to me. "Yuki? Kat?"

"Hey! Look, shes awake!" I heard a voice say as I tried to go back to sleep.

"No! 10 more minutes!" I grumbled trying to go back to sleep.

"Wakey wakey!" Someone said before they grabbed the blanket and flung it open and grabbed the pillow and jerked it out from under my head and I hit my head on the wooden part of the bed.

"OW!" I cried.

"Hehehe! I love doing that to people!" Yuki exclaimed.

Then I saw a person walking towards me and- wait! He wasn't walking! He was... galloping?

"Is this the new person that you lured to sleep, Sebastian? The man said. Hold it! He wasn't just a man, he was half horse!

"Yes, her name is Michelle." Sebastian said.

"I already know that you idiot!" The man said.

"I am very sorry." Sebastian said.

"Thats what you should be saying to Michelle stupid!" The man shouted.(Geez, talk about anger-management!)

Sebastian started "Uhh... I am very sorry about making you fall asleep and I won't do it again and make you late unless- he was cut off by a glare from Mr. horse dude, "Ok, fine." He finished reluctantly.

"Sebastion, your punishment for this is to do whatever Michelle wants, three wishes." The man said. A pretty light punishment in my opinion. I got paddled before just for forgetting to say 'Madam.' to my teacher.

"I am sorry, I don't want to punish Sebastian." I said and got a grateful look from Sebastian,

"Then what about you,Kat?" the man said.

"No thanks, I don't want to do it." Kat said and Sebastian mouthed 'thank you' and Kat blushed and turned her head in embarrassment.

"Yuki?" the man looked at Yuki.

I could almost see what Yuki was thinking...but then again...I couldn't

"Yes , I will do it. Sebastian, meet me with Kat and Michelle at Rainbow Hippocampi Lake and I will give you further instructions on what I want you to do." Yuki said politely while giving a closed eye smile and got an look of anguish that soon turned into a glare.

"Ok kids, time to go back to your classes since you've finished your tour."Mr. Bernstein said.

"But we're not finished the tour!" Kat exclaimed.

"What!? Oh man, I swear one day you're going to drive me crazy!" He sighed.

" Hehe! Thats just what we do!" Kat exclaimed.

I took a glance at Yuki and saw that she was looking towards Sebastian and then I saw what she saw, the blush on Sebastian's face was very clear and then I looked at Yuki again and saw the gears in her mind turning under that perfect, unemotional mask of hers and I knew it was a brilliant plan to get those two together. She looked at me and caught my gaze. Then she put a finger to her mouth and even though she didn't speak, it was like we knew each others thoughts then. I nodded and then said "Mr. Bernstein, I think school training hours are over now and we can go to our dorms."

"Hmm, I see, you can go wherever you want to as long as you don't explore the Garden of Narcissus and the Sacred Olive Gardens." He said.

Once he was out of earshot Yuki said to Sebastian that she needed a word with me and that she would come to his dorm for him at 5. Then she dragged me away...I mean literally drag! She brought me to a quiet part of the school in a small corner of a peaceful library. "I know what you're thinking...we should get them together." I whispered even though there were no teachers around.

"Ok I'll tell you about my plan. You know how I have to punish Sebastian right? So I'm going to make him give Kat a kiss on her cheek while she's sleeping, and give her things, and do it without waking Kat up. But then I'm going to make him not say to Kat when she's awake so that she doesn't know. And the last one I'm going to make Seb do something embarrassing that is none of your business. And all of this is going to be recorded." Yuki finished and smirked evilly.

"Wow, thats a surprisingly thought out plan!" I exclaimed.

"So what you're saying is that I'm stupid!" Yuki hissed quietly.

"Umm...no, I mean that within such a short time you thought of a good plan." I hurriedly explained.

"Actually, I've seen them act like this many times but I was just too busy in the past to do anything about it." Yuki said while putting a finger to her lips signaling that I had to be quiet.

"I'm only doing this for Kat's sake." She said.

" Aww...thats so nice of you!" I whispered.

"Nah. I just did it to embarrass them." She said while smiling.

"Ok... so I'll see you at five?" I inquired.

"Yeah, don't forget to tell Kat incase she might forget!" Yuki reminded. "Oh, and Michelle? We will continue the tour tomorrow, kay?"

I then went back to my home. Aka: Dumpster Land. Mr. Marr had told me about the boarding school after Yuki left and said that I had to move my things into my dorm in the spare cabin until my godly parent claimed me. "Well, this is it. I'm finally leaving this place and going to somewhere I really belong. I suppose I should visit Luffy one last time right?" I said out loud. I walked to the edge of the dumpster and crawled under some bushes and up a tree. then I whistled and a pitch black bird flew out. I gave it some peanuts to eat and it affectionately nudged my hand. "I suppose this is the last time you are going to see me..." I started sadly. "Unless you come with me and deliver messages for me. Would you like that?" It squawked and flew to my finger and waved its leg at me. I smiled gently and pet its head. Then I attached a tag to the bottom of its leg that said: Property of Michelle Sapphire. I then took a rolled up piece of paper and wrote on it then tied it with a red ribbon to the feet of the bird and whispered: 'Mount Olympia, Yuki' and it flew away to my new home. I managed to pack all my things(which isn't all that much) into a old, grimy, patched up suitcase I bought. I took one last look at my old home and the small 'house' that I built when I was 4 and lived in for the past 11 years before turning around and heading for the bus stop.


End file.
